


Beginning of the End

by ElijahChan



Series: Devil Child [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antichrist, Child Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Diagon Alley, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), antichrist harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahChan/pseuds/ElijahChan
Summary: Ollivanders was dusty, dark and dreary. The family walked in, the small silver bell tingling above the doorway. They stood awkwardly in the doorway, not one of them making a sound, Oliver fidgeting slightly. Harry’s head suddenly swung around and his bright eyes stared deep into the darkness of the shop. “Hello.” he greeted the darkness and the darkness spoke back.





	Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter

Lily sighed affectionately as she watched the party around her. Her boys were turning eleven today, they’d received their Hogwarts letters this morning and whilst Lily wanted to be planning their shopping trip to Diagon Alley, she knew she had to get today out of the way first.

After all, who knew what could happen when Harry was around.

* * *

The aftermath of the ministry ball had been an interesting one. As soon as the chaos began it had stopped. Professor Dumbledore had guided Harry into a room just off the atrium where he had had a conversation with Harry. No one knew what they’d spoken about and no one wanted to ask, all they knew was that Dumbledore had a glow of knowledge in his blue eyes - and a slight spark of uncertain fear too.

* * *

Shaking herself, Lily refocused on the party. From where she stood at the buffet she could see James entertaining Oliver and his many friends on their scaled down Quidditch Pitch. Sirius and Remus (mainly Sirius) were attempting to enthrall some bored adults with tales from their Hogwarts years - much to Lily’s amusement and Remus’ prolonged dismay.

Suddenly Harry ran past.

“Harry, what do you have there?”

“A knife!”

Lily lunged after him “No!”

* * *

Quiet, peaceful; crickets chirped in the trees and soft candles lit up their patio. The party ended a few hours ago and now all was left was Harry and his family. Harry stared boldly up at the dark midsummer sky waiting for his birthday present. There it was. A small star that raced over the skyline.

He turned when he heard James. “All right boys, get ready to make a wish.” James came out the house holding a small chocolate cake. They’d had cake at the party earlier but that was for the guests, it had been a great, intricate thing, more like a piece of art than a cake - only the best for the Boy Who Lived. But this cake here was what Lily made every year, a cake just for them to enjoy, not the press, nor the fans or the acquaintances invited for appearances sake. 

Just for them. 

With a huff and puff the candles were out and the boys dug into the thick buttercream. 

* * *

Lily smiled and leaned into James shoulder. It had been a truly perfect day. She could ignore the fact that Harry disappeared for most of the party and when he did reappear he had a splash across his cheek slightly too red to be dirt. She could ignore that because today was perfect.

* * *

The next morning the Potters rose early, Lily ushered them to the floo taking no mind of James, who seemed to be complaining more than Oliver about getting up early. A quick swirl of smoke and they were in Diagon Alley. The boys had been there numerous times - Oliver more than Harry - so there was no need for the dramatic pause to take in the sights. Rushed, Lily stopped off at Gringotts, Harry staying outside with James (the one occasion Harry tried to enter Gringotts the Goblin’s had had a fit and chased them out with axes).

In all the lights and colour time passed quickly, they ducked into Flourish and Blotts to get the school books where James had to wrestle Harry out of the Dark magic section. Skipped into Slug and Jiggers Apothecary where they ran into Severus Snape who was buying supplies for the ‘inevitable dunderheads who forget ingredients’. James looked like he was sucking on a lemon during that entire conversation and Snape appeared to be taking great pleasure in ignoring him. They split in two after that, Oliver pulling his dad down towards the Quidditch shop to look at the new Nimbus while Lily accompanied Harry to Madam Malkins to remeasure him for some robes.

* * *

The door to Madam Malkins swung open, Harry shuffled in grumpily as Lily greeted the Madam cheerily. Harry was scooped up by an assistant and dumped onto a pedestal - which began the long process of needles and tape.

Next to Harry was a sharply faced blonde boy, Draco Malfoy, if Harry recalled correctly. He ignored Harry entirely after taking one look at the wild hair and toxic green eyes. But judging by the way his fingers twitched he wanted to start a conversation. The assistant measuring him moved away to compare fabrics with him mother who was laughing at the front desk and smiling about the bet she had going with James about which son would end in which house (James was convinced both boys would be Gryffindors while Lily thought Oliver would be a Hufflepuff and Harry a Ravenclaw).

Taking a deep breath and remembering what the old man had told him about talking to people Harry stuck out his hand “Hello, I’m Harry, I like snakes.” Blondy looked alarmed but shook his hand anyway which Harry took as a win for him.

“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. A pleasure”

Grinning Harry rushed out “You starting school this year? What house you gonna be in? Do you like potions, I like potions.”

“Yes. Obviously I’m going to be in Slytherin and yes I like potions. My godfather says I will be the best in the year.” He puffed his chest out at that last bit.

Harry was about to ask who his godfather was when he was called over by his mother.

“See you Draco”, he paused and tried to think of a good way to end the conversation “send me a letter?” he tried.

Draco nodded stiffly, “I will, you don’t seem as bad as some of the other blood traitors, Potter, I’ll see you on the train.”

Harry skipped away happily.

* * *

After departing Madam Malkins; Lily and Harry met back up with James and Oliver for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry stuffed his face with his slightly raw chicken sandwich (something he’d discovered on the werewolf side of the menu and loved ever since despite his mother’s green face), his mother and James discussed what they had left to do. 

“All we have left is wands.”

“Nah, Ollie needs more owl treats for Holly” James said

“Oh yes,” Lily murmured “We could nip into Eyelops after Ollivanders, it’s on the way to the appiration point anyway”

James nodded “Good plan. Right kids, you ready to get your wands?” 

* * *

Ollivanders was dusty, dark and dreary. The family walked in, the small silver bell tingling above the doorway. They stood awkwardly in the doorway, not one of them making a sound, Oliver fidgeting slightly. Harry’s head suddenly swung around and his bright eyes stared deep into the darkness of the shop. “Hello.” he greeted the darkness and the darkness spoke back.

Well, the man in the darkness did. 

Ollivander seemingly formed out of nowhere, wispy white hair curling round his ancient face and glowing pale eyes.

“Good afternoon Harry, Oliver, I was wondering when I would be seeing you.” Oliver gulped and shifted.

Ollivander suddenly turned on their parents “James Potter: Mahogany, eleven inches, pliable and good for transfiguration,” Ollivander stared into James’ soul “still looking after it I hope?”

James nodded quickly “yes’sir, good as the day I got it” Ollivander leaned back and smiled.

“Excellent...And Lily Potter!” he cried “Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.” He smiled further, “I trust I don’t need to ask if you’ve looked after it?”

Lily shook her head slightly and pushed her children forward “No sir, but, as lovely as this trip down memory lane is, my children would love their own wands now.”

Ollivander nodded sagely, “Of course,” he whispered and with a vague gesture, dozens of boxes started flying off the shelves.

Ollivander spent some time going through the boxes, one would float over to him and he’d grab it, peak inside and shake his head sending it off back to its shelf. Eventually he had a small stack on his desk. He pointed at Oliver.

Oliver glanced at Lily but tottered over to the wandmaker anyway. Ollivander made a grand motion and slotted a dark wand into Olivers hand.

“I think there will be no other for you,” he murmured “Holly with a phoenix feather core, a powerful wand indeed.”

The wand sputtered, lighting up gold in Oliver’s hand. James and Lily cheered but Harry merely tilted his head. The wand appeared...reluctant and by the way Ollivander was staring at Harry he knew it too. 

Ollivander coughed “I expect great things from you, young Oliver, after all the brother of that wand did great things too - terrible - but great.”

“Who owned its brother, sir?” asked Oliver.

Ollivander continued to stare at Harry, “The very man who gave you that scar.”

Lily fell silent and James made a strange choking sound. Ollivander clapped his hands twice, shooing Oliver away and gesturing Harry forward. 

Dozens of wands fell in and out of Harry’s hand. A cherry wand blew up a lamp when Harry touched it and one containing the hair of a unicorn foal exploded, its pale wood turning black and dead. Ollivander only got more excited, hopping around the shop wildly grabbing wand boxes off every shelf. At one point he disappeared into the back and after a shout of joy reemerged with an old, battered wand box.

“My father made this back in the twelfth century” he smiled “I didn’t think I would ever sell it.”

Harry stared at the wand while mentally weighing up the possibility that Ollivander was that old.

Harry decided he probably was.

It was beautiful. Twisting wood of the darkest, blackest shade spiralled up into a neat point. Eleven and a quarter inches exactly, it held inside, a single tail hair of a Thestral. Harry never felt much connection to magical conduits, much preferring his own hands to any of the toy wands they were given as children or the staff James found one year when sorting the Potter vaults.

But this. This would do.

Grabbing it greedily, Harry laughed at the explosion of light that lit up the whole shop.

Ollivander clapped happily and Harry’s family stood shocked.

Sobering up, the wandmaker gave Harry a knowing nod of his head “That's sixteen galleons in total please”.

* * *

Like when they’d walked in, they left Ollivander’s in silence. Once they reached Eyelop’s James’ had perked up and was proudly stating how his two children were going to be the most powerful wizards ever! Oliver laughed along with him and tried to use it as an excuse for a new broom (“But dad! If me and Harry are so powerful, shouldn’t we get the best brooms?”), James looked to be seriously considering it until Lily slapped his shoulder and reminded him that no first years could take brooms to school.

The emporium was bustling with students trying to get supplies before the big rush at the end of August. Oliver made a beeline to the owl treat section, Lily tailing after him. James’ decided he would be responsible and look out for Harry.

Speaking of Harry. Where the fuck was he?

A few moments of panic later and James located Harry in the dark recesses of the shop, plastered up against the glass of the snake enclosure.

Gently James put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“We’ve spoken about this Harry, you can’t have one, not only are they dangerous but Hogwarts don’t let animals not on their list in the school.” 

Harry huffed and turned to James “but they sound so sad.”

“What do you mean?” James frowned.

“Can you not hear them?” asked Harry “They’re so sad and lonely, locked up all day, no where to hunt, just a glass cage and darkness”

James felt his throat close up “Are you telling me you understand them?” he whispered.

“Of course.”

James squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath of air. “Harry?”

“Mmm?”

“Do not. Under any circumstance. Tell anyone that you can understand snakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: theboywizard


End file.
